Trap seal primer valves are used for charging water into sewer line water traps to prevent the escape of sewer gases. Under normal conditions, the level of water in sewer line traps decreases through evaporation by about one-eighth of an inch for each twenty-four hour period. Accordingly, most municipal plumbing and sanitary codes require that means be provided for supplying water to the traps automatically or periodically to assure that the trap water level will be sufficiently high to render the trap operative and functional at all times.
To supply water to the traps automatically, it is usual to connect the trap to the house water line through a priming valve that is actuated by variations in pressure in the house line and acts to charge the trap with water upon each fluctuation of pressure in the house line.
A single trap seal primer can serve multiple sewer trap lines. There have been systems that include manifolds that require precise leveling in order to uniformly distribute water to a plurality of water conduits plumbed, for example, to floor drain traps. These systems include channeled water stream splitters that attempt to divide a water stream exiting from a trap seal primer. There have been problems with maintaining flow to all of the conduits because of the shape of the water stream exiting the trap seal primer valve, the amount of leveling needed in some of the prior systems, and from irregular shaped components of the prior systems. What is needed is a distribution system that will uniformly divide water from a trap seal primer valve into two, three, or four equal parts independent of leveling or line pressure fluctuations.